Optical fiber cables are typically composed of a variety of linear elements which are terminated and constrained linearly with respect to each other. These elements may include the optical fiber itself, tubular sheathing materials, linear strength members, and outer layers for sealing the other elements from environmental damage from rain or other moisture. Each of these elements may have different thermal coefficients of expansion. At temperatures near the ambient temperature present when the cable is assembled and terminated, the differences in thermal expansion of the various elements is not significant enough to cause any attenuation or insertion loss to optical signals being transmitted by the cable.
However, as these cables are exposed to temperatures more extreme with respect to the ambient temperature at the time of assembly and termination, the differing thermal expansion coefficients may become more significant. Optical fiber cables may be exposed to operating temperatures up to one hundred degrees Fahrenheit removed from the ambient temperature of assembly and termination. At these temperatures, the differing degrees of elongation or contraction among the elements of the cable may damage the fiber or may cause unacceptable amounts of attenuation or insertion loss of signals being transmitted over the cable. Improvements to known optical fiber cables to address temperature-induced stresses are desirable.